Light and Darkness
by Ying-yang Angel
Summary: A pair of weapons fall to Earthland after using a attack and end up at the Fairy Tail guild hall in Fiore. Just how will they handle Natsu's crazy love for fighting, Gray's stripping, Erza's personality, the antics of the guild as a whole? And with Zeref's demons making a move, just what's going to happen?
1. Prolouge

**This is my first crossover, so sorry if the writing sucks. Also, both stories are based on the mangas, though the Soul Eater characters are from after the manga finishes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater, though the characters Hikari and Kage are my own creation.**

Prologue

_Two figures walked across a beach in the evening, side by side and both were happy. The setting sun cast a soft light that bathed the beach and ocean in shades of red, orange, pink, and purple. The figures, illuminated by the light of the setting sun turned to face each other. One had long hair reaching down to their mid-back and the other one had much shorter hair, the longest in the back where it barely touched their shoulders._

_ "Ready to try that again Hikari?" The short haired figure asked. _

_ "Yeah, we trained forever to be able to do it. We should be able to it if we're careful," replied the one called Hikari. _

_ The two raised their arms. As they did so the arms changed form. Hikiari's arm became thinner and a shiny circle appeared on the end. The other's arm became straight and pointed at the end near where the hand should be. They crossed the arms and said, "Soul resonance."_

_ The feeling in the air changed. A slight wind whipped up their hair and they both opened their eyes, Hikiari's amber and the other's golden. They slashed the air causing a major burst of wind, sand, and dust. When the better part of the dust settled, a street in a place where it was getting dark. The stores in the place were all closing and people were heading home._

_ "Whew, we did it without blowing up something," Hikari stated, obviously relived that nothing had gone wrong._

_ "Yeah, I took us some time, but we finally completed the Dimensional Slice." Said the short haired person._

_ "True, good job Kage. We nailed it this time and we didn't even need that escort that Shinigami-sama said that we'd need to seal that gap. It's very stable."_

_ "Overall, we did perfectly," said Kage, smiling. The Dimensional Slice was a technique that the two of them had developed over a number of years. Strong enough to cut though dimensions, in it's perfect form it was unbeatable. _

_ "Speaking of Shinigami-sama, we should call him to inform him of our success," Kage said taking out a mirror and starting to write the numbers on it. Hikari placed her hand on Kage's and took it off of the mirror, the sequence of numbers only half finished._

_ "Don't call Shinigami-sama yet," she pleaded. "I want to explore this dimension before Sid-sensei and the others come and seal it again."_

_ Kage thought for a second the replied, "So you want to rush into an unknown dimension that we found by slicing dimensions without telling Shinigami-sama?" She nodded and he smiled._

_ "I still haven't gotten used to your ideas. It's crazy and dangerous to do that, but I like the idea. Let's do it."_

_ Hikari smiled at the partner and held out her hand. Still smiling, Kage took it and they walked into the crack in dimensions. Little did they know that behind them the crack was sealing itself._

**Please review, It would help me so much. Also, I'm terrible at romance, so there are not going to be any pairings unless insisted by whomever.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ying-Yang Angel here. Sorry I haven't updated. I'm really new to this so my updates will be really eratic. Sorry if the OCs are really stange.**

Chapter 1:

Fairy Tail

"What the HELL!" yelled Hikari as they stepped out of the dimensional crack into thin air. "I thought there was a street on this side!"

"Well, apparently not," said Kage as if they were strolling down the street that they'd thought was there. "You're going to have to transform and use your grigori soul. Otherwise were grease stains on the pavement."

"Does this world even have pavement to become grease stains on them?" Hikari gumbled, but transformed anyway. Her body dissolved and reformed in the form of a staff, its long handle attached to dark colored crystal disk with a silvery lining that went all along the circumference of the disk. Kage grabbed the staff and started to concentrate.

"Soul resonance," the two of them intoned once again, the air's feel changing around them. This time a pair of pitch black wings spouted from Kage's back and flapped a few times. Their decent slowed quite a bit, but didn't stop immediately.

"Hikari, we need to up the resonance rate. We aren't slowing down fast enough," Kage told his partner.

"I got it," Hikari sapped back as the ground rushed up to meet the pair.

-FT/SE -

Lucy Heartfilia was bored. She slouched over on one of the many tables in the guild, her blond hair spilling on the table. The rest of her team were either sleeping in or on jobs. It was evening and everyone was supposed to be meeting at the guild for a small party. Knowing Natsu and Grey, once they got there the party wouldn't be so small and Erza would have to break up their fight. Just thinking about it made Lucy smile, then frown. Where was everyone?

Lucy was just about to go find her teammates when she heard the sound of something hitting the ground and breaking it from outside the guild. Expecting it to be her team, she ran to the solid wood, double doors and threw them wide open. Sitting there was a girl with long, brown orange hair that was tied up with a ribbon, wearing a simple zip-up jacket with a hood and a skirt that stopped before reaching her knees. She wore a pair of white, lace-up shoes with the same color socks. With her was a boy with messy dark hair that covered his left eye. He wore a purple shirt under a black, high-collared jacket with black jeans and black lace-up shoes. A small crater was imprinted in the ground where they'd fallen.

"Owwww," the boy said rubbing his back and standing up. "Why'd you dispel the transformation at the last moment. That really hurt."

"Sorry," the girl said, also standing up and rubbing the places where she'd hit the ground with. "I thought that we were going slow enough and wanted to brace myself for the fall."

The black haired boy sighed and looked around with is one clear eye, golden in color. He quickly caught sight of Lucy and walked over.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where my partner and I have landed?" he asked politely, rubbing his head with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Yah, what he said," the girl said, very rudely. She obviously didn't want any help, but Lucy answered anyway.

"You're currently standing outside of the Fairy Tail mage guild. It's located in Mongolia in Fiore."

"Thank you," the black haired male said. "I'm sorry for my partner's rudeness. She isn't good with people."

"No it's fine. I'm used to less than polite people," Lucy told the male, taken aback at his politeness. "Why don't you two step into the guild for a bit. You did take quite the fall."

"Thank you," the boy said and motioned for the girl to follow him.

Lucy walked into the guild with the two strangers following. They drew the stares of the few guild members who were there. Visitors to the guild were often interesting.

"So are these to the cause of the loud noise earlier?" Mirajane asked from behind the counter of the bar.

"Yup," Lucy responded. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the guild, or what's here currently."

"My name's Kage Higa," said the dark haired male, now identified as Kage. "I'm a demon weapon and possess an anti-demon soul wavelength. I also have good soul perception"

"My name's Hikari, don't ask about my last name," orange haired Hikari said. "I'm Kage's partner, also a demon weapon. I've got a grigori soul."

The guild stared at them. When the pair saw the odd looks Hikari asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Well for one what's soul perception?" one person asked.

"Also, what's a demon weapon?" another asked.

"And what's this grigori soul thing."

"And how are the two of you partners?"

The pair looked at the group with disbelief in their eyes. The pair acted as though they were supposed to know these things. Kage recovered from the shock fist and started to answer the many questions.

"Okay," Kage said, rubbing his hands together. "So, every being has a soul, having soul perception means you can sense the souls. A demon weapon is a person with the ability to transform into a weapon. We wield special abilities, some of which require a partner to bring out."

"The partner must have a compatible soul wavelength, or personality, kind of," Hikari said, now over the shock. "A grigori soul is a soul that takes form with wings. With a good partner you can manifest these wings to fly."

"So what's so great about this grigori soul thingy. Happy can grow wings whenever," Natsu said grumpily. "Show'em partner."

"Aye sir," Happy replied, growing glowing white wings on his back. Hikari and Kage gasped.

"Does that cat have a grigori soul as well?" Hikari asked Kage. Unlike her partner, she had next to no abilities when it came to sensing souls.

"Nope, it must be natural or magical. Either way I don't get it," Kage told his partner, squinting at the blue Exceed.

"And how are you two partners?" asked Lucy, who had originally asked the question and was getting tired of waiting.

"Well, it's difficult for a weapon to wield themselves, so they pair up with a mister, who wields them," explained Kage. "Hikari and I are a special case where 2 weapons pair up and work together, alternating as the mister and weapon."

"So you guys are strong?" Natsu asked. This conversation was seriously confusing the simple minded dragon-slayer.

"You could say that," Hikari told the pink haired male. "We haven't lost yet, though we really haven't fought all that much." She looked a bit disappointed at this, but that comment alone was enough to get Natsu fired up.

"Fight me," he yelled at the pair, shocking them and practically busting their eardrums.

"What the hell was that for!" Hikari explained, transforming her arm into a staff with a crytal disk on the end and hit Natsu over the head with it on the narrow side. "You're so loud, and you bust my eardrums to boot. How do you guys live with him?" This last statement was directed towards the guild members. Unfortunately, Hikari didn't know the guild's habit of attacking anyone who insulted their nakama, and was barely able to defend when Erza came at her with a sword.

Erza slashed at the younger female, but much to her surprise and that of the guild, Hikari managed to dodge all of Erza's strikes then disarm her, and take the weapon up herself. Erza then reequips a new sword and goes back at Hikari. This time, being ready with a weapon, Hikari matches Erza blow for blow, freaking the guild out. If this girl could match Erza in sword play, then they might just have to be prepared for another demon at the guild. The 2 fought, Hikari never retransforming her arm and Erza not daring to reequip more swords in fear that Hikari would steal them. And so the Fight raged on, Sword against sword until Hikari managed to disarm Erza and put her sword point to the red headed woman's neck.

"I win," Hikari announced breathlessly to the guild. The fight had taken a lot out of her due to Erza's expert level skills, but Shibunsen made sure that all the misters had above normal skills and Hikari had taken her's to the next level though extensive training.

"You got me, very good," Erza praised, grabbing the blade and transporting it to wherever she kept all of that armor and stuff. Hikari and Kage's eyes widened in amazement.

"How do you guys do that stuff? The cat with his wings and your appering and disapering armor and weapons," Kage asked looking at Erza strangely.

"It's magic. About 10% of the population can use it. Why?" Erza told them as their eyes opened in shock once again.

"That's not possible!" Hikari exclaimed. "Only witches can use magic, and they all fall under the pull of magic when they awaken their abilities."

"What's this pull of magic thing?" Levy asked tentatively. "Based on your tone it's something bad that has to do with magic."

"The pull of magic is a destructive desire that all witches posses (Sounds kind of like some of our guild mates, Lucy muttered to herself). Due to it they were labeled a threat and mister and weapons had permission to hunt them. We recently reconciled with them and we're now allies of sorts," Kage explained, still on guard form the earlier attack. "But you guys can't be witches because they are exclusively female. So what are you?"

"We are mages," said a new voice, familiar to some. Everybody looked up to see the guild master of Fairy Tail, Markov Dreyar, speak from the second floor of the guild. The small, old man walked down the stairs and into the main room.

"Like Erza explained earlier, in our world called Earthland, only 10% of the population. We live in the land of Fiore. In Fiore there are many Mage Guilds where that 10% with magical abilities come together and create a place where they can meet with other mages and takes missions called jobs. You get paid for each job you complete based on its difficulty," Markov explained to the two teens who seemed very interested in what he was teaching them, unlike many of Fairy Tail's members who often just found out by someone randomly telling them the fact.

"So let me get this straight," Hikari said is a slightly uncertain voice. "We are currently in a place called Fiore, in a world called Earthland, where approximately 10% of the population can use magic where the user isn't affected by the pull of magic. And on top of that eh magically gifted come together and create guilds?"

"That is very correct, I'm glad you two were listening to my little spiel," Markov said. "That aside, would you like to join my guild?"

"All of the sudden?" Kage asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure that this is not some sort of freak test and/or well have to do something drastic when we join?"

"I'm sure. Lucy over there can assure you of it. We accept anyone, and everyone, not matter who they are or where they came from. We have just 1rule, which is never to hurt or betray your guild or nakama," Markov told the skeptical teen.

"Sounds great, how do we join?" Hikari asked enthusiastically. Markov sighed. She may be smarter and more patient than most of the guild, but deep down she was one of those destructive idiots.

"Mirajane, get the stamp and give these new members their stamps. Then set them up with a job so they can find lodgings somewhere in the city," Markov told the white haired woman behind the bar with bright blue eyes and a hair tie keeping her bangs in a small pony tail above her forehead. She pulled an old fashioned stamp from underneath the bar.

"So where do you want your stamps. It signifies your member ship of the guild," she told them, holding the stamp up for them to see the guild's emblem engraved on the bottom. Kage of it on his right shoulder and Hikari got it on the upper part of her left leg. The master nodded at their choices, with their forms of dress, they could hide or show the marks at will. Talking about how they dressed, they now had to address another problem.

"Lucy, Erza, Lissana, can you take these 3 clothes shopping? They need to get clothes that fit in more," Markov asked a few of the female members of his guild. The said 3 looked at the new arrivals and understood immediately. The Erza grabbed Kage's arm and Lucy and Lissana proceeded to frog marched Hikari out of the Guild. The rest of the guild watched them go and wished the new arrivals good luck with some of the scariest females in the guild.

**Please REVIEW!**

**How can I write something good with 0 feedback.**


	3. Hiatus report

I'm very sorry, but i will be putting the story Light and Dark, on hiatus for now due to lack of inspiration. I'm sorrry for those who really like the story, and you're welcome to use my characters and story. But PM me first so I can give you the full info. Thanks for dealling with me. Ying-Yang Angel 


End file.
